


You Could Be My Luck

by Dresupi



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Flirting, Meet-Cute, Modern Era, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Sick Character, Sickfic, prompt collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Braime short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.None of the ficlets are connected unless otherwise noted.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *.These are all Modern AU unless otherwise noted.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37
Collections: Dresupi's Ficlet Collections





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from 'Safe & Sound' by Capital Cities

  1. Table of Contents
  2. When you can’t choose just one snuggly blanket so you wrap up in all of them || for Sassak
  3. Competing over who can throw the most candy canes to the spectators during the parade || for backwardsandinhighheels
  4. Meet-cute at parents’ ugly sweater party || for ibelieveinturtles
  5. “You can sleep, I’ll keep you safe.” || for Marvelfan35




	2. When you can’t choose just one snuggly blanket so you wrap up in all of them || for Sassak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autumn Prompts 2019
> 
> Other tags: Sickfic, Sick Character, Established Relationship

Jaime tugged her down on the sofa beside him. “Sit.” 

“I can’t. I have to get to the gym,” Brienne reminded him, pausing only to sneeze loudly. Not extremely loud. Just loud enough to cause her to sit back down beside him. 

“No, you’re not,” he laughed. 

He was infuriating. “I am, I just said I was,” she assured him, going to rise again, only to find him wrapped around her waist, holding her fast in place. 

“You’re ill. You’re not going anywhere, or I’ll have to come and peel you off the leg press in a half an hour.” 

“So what? If you know that’s what’s going to happen, why not just let me go?” Brienne asked, attempting to unwrap Jaime’s arms. The man was like a damned Kraken sometimes. Arms everywhere. 

“It’s cold as bullocks outside and I don’t want to go out.” 

Brienne rolled her eyes and gripped both his hands to yank them from her waist. 

“Don’t want _you_ going out in it either,” he murmured, much more softly. 

“What do you suggest I do, then?” she asked, sniffling a bit despite her best efforts to appear well. 

“Well, for starters, choose one of these blankets to cuddle under. If you promise not to run off to the gym, I’ll go make us hot toddies,” Jaime offered. 

“You don’t know how to make hot toddies,” she said. 

“Fine, it’s just whiskey with a touch of cider, and I boil it on the stove. Do you want it or not?” 

“Make mine a double.” 

“Absolutely,” he replied, rising to his feet. Brienne reached for the stack of blankets on the end of the sofa, unsure of which one was the fluffiest and coziest. She gave up choosing and spread them all over her lap. When Jaime was right, he was right. It was too damned cold for a trip to the gym tonight. 


	3. Competing over who can throw the most candy canes to the spectators during the parade || for backwardsandinhighheels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter Prompts 2019/2020
> 
> Other tags: Banter

“Oi!” Jaime called over her head, waving at some spectator in the crowd. “Here you go, sweetheart!” He lobbed a handful of mini-candy canes at the gaggle of screaming females, laughing as they dove for them. 

“You’re disgusting,” Brienne grumbled under her breath, tossing a normal amount of canes toward a few children, well within their reach and ability to scoop them up. 

“I’m throwing more than you are,” Jaime replied, smirking at her. 

“It’s not a competition,” she reminded him, tossing another handful. 

“Isn’t it?” 

“Maybe to you.” 

He simply hopped down from the float to the glee of some nearby girls. “Let’s see, shall we?” He handed out the candies personally and for whatever reason, it got the desired reaction from Brienne. That idiot really did carry weight in her heart. And in her desire to win. 

She stood on the float and started waving, tossing canes out left and right. People cheered as she did so and Brienne couldn’t help but toss a smug look over her shoulder in Jaime’s direction. 

Victory was sweet, pepperminty, and entirely within her grasp. 


	4. Meet-cute at parents’ ugly sweater party || for ibelieveinturtles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter Prompts 2019/2020
> 
> Other tags: Meet-Cute, Banter, Flirting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is based loosely upon Daniel Cleaver asking after Bridget Jones' lack of skirt in Bridget Jones' Diary, so if it seems somewhat familiar, that's why. ;)

“Gods, that’s one for the papers, isn’t it?” 

Brienne frowned and turned to see a decidedly not-ugly man saying definitely-ugly things about her yes, ugly-jumper. Her frown deepened into a sneer as her armor came up. 

“It’s an ugly-jumper party. I’m merely adhering to the rules of said party. What’s your excuse?” She wrinkled her nose at what he was wearing, even though to do so convincingly would mean that she’d have made a fortune as an actress because like the man himself, in his tailored oxford was decidedly not-ugly. 

Instead of lobbing back another insult, he simply chuckled. “It was my parents’ idea, and since I’m duty-bound to reject every stupid idea they have, here I am.” 

Recognition dawned for Brienne. “Oh, so you must be… Jaime Lannister, then?” she asked, unsurprised by his distinct lack of outward ugliness. She’d heard of his looks. Even seen them in a magazine or two. Likely photoshopped to hell and back, judging by the fact that she hadn’t recognized him in person. 

“Indeed I am. I’ve met everyone at this party, save you and your… interesting jumper. What may I call you? And indeed call your jumper, because I must say, it’s growing on me. Might have to ask it out on a date.” 

She flushed crimson. “I’m Brienne.” 

“Brienne,” Jaime repeated. “I might need your number, darling. Because the more I look at your jumper, the more I decide that I want, nay… _need_ to take it out. And since it’s residing on you, well. I’ll have to take you out as well.” 

Rolling her eyes, she sighed. “Do you try that with all the women you meet?” 

Grinning, he shook his head. “Just you. Was it working?” 

“It’s tiresome,” she countered. 

“Aye, but was it working?” 

Blushing again, Brienne motioned for him to pull out his phone. “Do you have somewhere to keep this if I give it to you?” 

“Absolutely,” Jaime replied. 


	5. “You can sleep, I’ll keep you safe.” || for marvelfan35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue Prompts 2019
> 
> Other tags: Canon Divergence

_She must be exhausted_ , Jaime thought as Brienne awoke with a start for what felt like the hundredth time since they’d lain down.

He brought his hand up to stroke between her shoulder blades, and yet still, her body felt stiff against him. “You can sleep. I’ll keep you safe,” he whispered.

“You’re the one who’s hurt,” she argued, her arm sliding around his torso and tucking beneath him.

He chuckled. “Sleep, Ser Brienne. You can keep watch for me in the morn.”


End file.
